


What song   are you?

by JustThatCrazyFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a Cinnamon bun, Dont know if someone made this already, F/M, Frantic Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Music AU, Mysterious Chat Noir, i just thought of it, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatCrazyFangirl/pseuds/JustThatCrazyFangirl
Summary: His voice was actually very similar to his attitude. Strong. Confident. It seemed to have some sort of edge to it...Marinette is having kitten issues, and the people around her are not making it easier!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna give this a shot! 
> 
> Alright, so this is a music AU where everyone has some talent that can relate to musical production!
> 
> Adrien can sing, dance and play piano, 
> 
> Marinette is the one who's really good at singing and performing but is too shy to do it.
> 
> Alya is the one that sings better than the main characters but is a side character. (Every musical has that one person XDD) Jkjk, but you get it.
> 
> Nino. DJ. Duh! Does a lotta backstage effects with Max and Kim.
> 
> Chloe and Lila are wonderful performers, but aren't that good at singing. They're rivals btw ;)
> 
> Sabrina and Nathaniel write songs, but Sabrina only does it for Chloe, Nathaniel is the one who's passionate about it.
> 
> And let's just say everyone else plays an instrument for now (Juleka, Rose, Alix, etc.) This may or may not change throughout the story but OH WELL! XD
> 
> And guys if this AU already exists, please tell me bc I really want it to be my idea! XD LoL!

The video finally loaded and Marinette clicked on the video she's been dreading to watch ever since she'd talked to Chat Noir earlier.

"It was just for fun!" He says! "I'm sorry!!" He says!! Sorry is not gonna cut it this time that's for sure! At least he said he'd talk to Alya about it immediatel-

**"Ahh yes"**  
  
_Oh my..._

**"Chickaha"**

_Please no!_

**"Well, looky here looky here**  
**Ah what do we have?**  
**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab"**

_He's out of costume!!_

**"But little does she know**  
**That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing"**

_Why is he-!? Wait...._

**"'Cause at the end of the night**  
**It is her I'll be holding!"**

_Chat can sing!?!?_

Marinette watched the video in awe as she realized that Chat Noir. Her parter. The Chat Noir. Was singing!! And he wasn't bad if she'd say so herself!

His voice was actually very similar to his attitude. Strong. Confident. It seemed to have some sort of edge to it.

She also noted how he at least tried to hide his identity! He only made shots from the nose down or at angles where you couldn't see his face. Still, it was something...

**"I love you so, hey!**  
**That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)**  
**You'll tell me**  
**Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)"**

He was playing the guitar. And the scenes seemed to change within each line. Showing the guitar, the black shirt he was wearing, and the top of his jeans at a right angle. Then to his tapping feet, revealing the jeans were ripped at a left angle. And then up to his dangerously beautiful smirk, giving a peek of his nose at the top and his neck bordered the bottom.

**"But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)**  
**To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:"**

**"Run run run away, run away baby**  
**Before I put my spell on you**  
**You better get get get away get away darling**  
**'Cause everything you heard is true**  
**Your poor little heart will end up alone**  
**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**  
**So you better run run run away run away baby"**

_Wow..._

**"Ah yeah**  
**Well, let me think, let me think**  
**Ah what should I do?**  
**So many eager young bunnies**  
**That I'd like to pursue"**

_Yup, that was Chat alright!_ Marinette rolled her eyes.

**"Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand**  
**There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!"**

Marinette's face blushed a bright red as she caught Chat's hips swing out the corner of her eye. She squirmed around in her bed a bit, sitting up.

**"I love you so, hey**  
**That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)**  
**You'll tell me**  
**Baby baby please don't go away**  
**But when I play, I never stay**  
**To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:"**

Marinette braced herself for the chorus, biting her bottom lip.

**"Run run run away, run away baby**  
**Before I put my spell on you**  
**You better get get get away get away darling**  
**'Cause everything you heard is true**  
**Your poor little heart will end up alone**  
**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**  
**So you better run run run away run away baby"**

His smile on the screen. **"Chickaha"**

Hands on the guitar. **"See I ain't try to hurt you baby"**

Hips. **"No no, no I just wanna work you baby"**

Smile. **"Yeah yeah. See I ain't try to hurt you baby"**

Side view. Oh... **"No no, no I just wanna work you baby"**

**"If you scared you better run (You better run)**  
**You better run (You better run)**  
**You better run (You better run)"**

**"You better you better you better"**

There was a sudden pause, unlike the original song, as the screen flickered to his eyes.

His real eyes.

Detransformed. Not cat-like eyes.

They were _gorgeous_...

Marinette paused the video not knowing when the song would start again to take a moment and look at his eyes.

Green. Bright. Soft. Gentle.

Just overall beautiful!

_I know him...I know those eyes...it's..._

_Damn! Who is he!?!Why did I have to be stuck with the hot guy who loves me!?_

_Wait...what!?_

Marinette did a double take as she ran that through her head again. Did I just call Chat Noir beautiful!? Did I just say his eyes were soft and gentle!? And that he was hot!?!?

~~_Well, its no lie..._ ~~

"MARINETTE!!!"

Marinette jumped out of her skin as she shut her laptop and turned around, trying to act casual.

The trap door opened to reveal a very exited redhead waving her phone.

"Girl!! You will not believe what I just did!!!" Alya screamed.

"Oh?" Marinette asked, pretending she didn't already know. _Wasn't Chat supposed to talk to her!?_

"Guess who just found out CHAT NOIR'S IDENTITY!!!" Alya started hopping up and down with excitement.

"Uh...Y-you!?" Marinette said.

"YES!!!"

_Oh no! Now what!?_ Well, here's one thing for sure.

There is no way on earth that Marinette is gonna find out something so huge and important like this!! It has to be personal! Between just the two of them! And Alya ruined it...!

Well, she didn't ruin it _yet!_

"CHAT NOIR IS-"

**Do you double tap like me??**  
**When I'm on the road you can Skype me!!**  
**You can hmu on SnapChat! You my WiFi Wifey!! <3**

Alya sighed as her phone went off.

**I know your parents don't like me**

"Hold that thought, girl!" She laughed.

**And your ex wanna fight me.**

"WHAT!?" She yelled into her phone. Marinette heard Nino on the other side as Alya stormed up to the balcony to talk to him privately.

_Now THAT was close!_

_Now... what am I gonna do when she comes back!?!?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Runaway by Bruno Mars  
> WiFi Wifey by Nick Bean
> 
> Thanks for reading :3  
> Please comment below what you think!!


End file.
